Currently, in a distribution center, in order to sort large corrugated boxes, automatic sorting by a sorter is performed. Furthermore, as to boxes flown on a belt-conveyor, irrespective of a size of an object (a piece of package), recognition of the object and automation of holding thereof are progressed.
On the other hand, as to sorting, packing, binning and picking of commodity packages, they are performed manually yet. While a person is pushing a picking cart and picking the commodity packages, the person's working to inspect them by a bar-code reader is repeated.
In case of a wide warehouse, many workers are necessary, and manpower shortage is concerned. Accordingly, automation of these workings by a robot is desired. In a store shelf or a corrugated box, commodity packages are stacked with being little-broken, and control of position and posture of a holding part to stably pick them is difficult. Furthermore, in case of picking an object except for objects of picking target, processing for the object is difficult. As a result, automation of these working by the robot is hard.